1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, a global positioning system (GPS) device, and a vehicle, and more particularly to a method, a GPS device, and a vehicle capable of utilizing the global positioning system (GPS) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers determine location, velocity, and time by receiving and processing information in GPS signals received from GPS satellites that have been placed in orbit around the Earth by the United States Government. The GPS signal from each satellite carries data for the location-in-space of the satellite and time-of-transmission on carrier frequencies that are the same for all the satellites. The data from each satellite is spread with a pseudo-random noise (prn) code that is distinct for that satellite. A GPS receiver uses the distinct prn code for distinguishing between GPS signals from typically at least four satellites and then determines its own location, velocity, and time by solving simultaneous equations using the relative times of the signals from each of the satellites arriving at the receiver and the locations-in-space and times-of-transmission from the satellites.
For the purposes of illustration, assume the GPS receiver finds and then updates its own position every one second. If the GPS receiver moves much faster, it is not able to immediately locate its own position. To immediately locate the position of the GPS receiver, the position locating frequency is increased. For example, the GPS receiver locates and then updates its own position every 0.1 seconds. More frequent updates, however, increase power consumption.